


baby, i miss you (baby, i love you)

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut and Angst, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes is reminiscing about the night he and Daisy Johnson shared.





	baby, i miss you (baby, i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> For my dearest @casualsketchpaintingfan, who is so supportive of my stories, especially the naughtier ones! <3

Robbie Reyes,  Head of Security at the Afterlife nightclub, took the last drag of his cigarette as he eyed the woman on stage.

Daisy Johnson, in a sultry red dress that hugged every curve.

She was sexy and she knew it and loved flaunting it.

Good thing she wasn't his, Robbie glowered. He'd have to punish her for showing off all that skin but he'd make sure she liked every second of it.

And just like that, his dick was at half mast, a constant affliction when he thought of her.

As Afterlife’s resident performer, she had a constant influx of suitors. He would never admit it, but he loved kicking them out when things soured.

His mouth twisted as memories surfaced.

“Soon, it'll just be me and you. “ Daisy had smiled one night, before her performance. And because she was a tease, she’d trailed a red fingertip on his chest.

His sharp intake of breath had emboldened her, and she’d moved closer. “Would you like that, Robbie?” Her fingers stroked his jaw. “Just me and  you?”

Dazed, he’d nodded, inhaling her fragrance and when she pulled him for a kiss, he had no choice but to obey.

They'd fucked right there on her dressing room table, he still fully clothed in his suit, and she like a goddess, her breasts and nipples bare so he could feast on them, and her dress around her waist and panties torn off.

That night when she went on stage, her normally perfect hair and clothes were rumpled,  and Robbie knew his cum was dripping out her cunt and wet on her thighs. She’s wanted to clean up, but he'd asked her not to. He ended up having to go to the men’s room, stroking himself to shoot another load,  because he was so turned on.

But when he approached her later that night, to ask her on a real date, her response was a dash of ice water.

“That was a mistake,” she wrung her hands, avoiding his eyes.  “Let's stay friends?”

Robbie shook his head to clear the memory.

That was over 6 months ago, and though he avoided her as much as possible, and was polite when they had no choice but to talk, he still missed her.

Wished he’d taken the time to talk and get to know her.

Wished he had kissed her longer and deeper and touched her gentler.

Wished he’d made love to her.

He scoffed at his sentimental thoughts, and as he ground out the cigarette, Daisy was giving her final bow to the cheering crowd.

She was so beautiful, as the spotlight highlighted her glowing skin and smile.

She was waving to the crowd when she spotted him and their eyes met. Her smile dimmed briefly, before brightening again as she looked away.

A familiar pain speared him.

How he wished he wasn't in love with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta, Alina <3


End file.
